


Hungry

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 嗅覺是最原始的感覺，往往能喚起最深層的慾望。
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 5





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> 斑謙│2019.11.17.金有謙生日賀文

頭頂任性地蹭起覆蓋住全身的棉被，凌亂的幾根髮絲從狹縫中竄出，寒冷的空氣透過微小的隙縫侵犯他的領域，金有謙蜷縮身子，更是往被窩的深處尋求溫度，怎麼樣都不肯面對現實世界的殘酷。

秋的腳步預備遠離，冬的孩子即將蒞臨，北緯三十七度的首爾不是開玩笑的冷。

金有謙吸起鼻子，溫熱又混濁的氣息在被窩中對流，他知道他該呼吸新鮮空氣，可要他鼓起勇氣掙脫被窩緊實的擁抱，就如同要崔榮宰連續一個月不吸取COCO養分一樣的困難。

隱約聞見遠方淡淡的麵包香，迫使他受天氣僵凍的腦袋不得不運轉，金有謙不滿地癟起嘴，他承認他的口腹之慾被勾起，但是他一點兒都不想離開溫暖的床。

金有謙的眼皮全然睜不開，於是耳朵與鼻子成為他探測外界的最佳組合。

陶瓷餐具碰撞至桌面的聲音被降為最低，想必是枕邊人體諒他而為之，他聽到餐具在酥脆的麵包表面摩擦的聲音──金有謙是憑嗅覺判斷出麵包是酥脆的，加上從BamBam的生活美學來猜，怎麼可能不烤呢。

接著他聞到最熟悉的巧克力醬香味，爾後刮刀被枕邊人置於一旁，麵包放上瓷器時發出清脆的聲音，柔軟的拖鞋在地板踩踏，在他停住腳步後隨即傳來盤子被放在桌面的碰撞聲。

分明是薄弱到近乎無聲的聲音，在金有謙的腦海中，卻是一個個巨大的聲響。

好餓啊。  
金有謙動了動嘴唇，巧克力和不知不覺摻雜其中的紅茶芬香刺激他的腦門，但是他怎麼樣都不想動。金有謙孩子氣地翻過身，對於自身矛盾的心態感到鬱悶。

BamBam老愛笑他有起床氣，金有謙心想有什麼不好，能名正言順的耍小孩脾氣的時間只有那短短幾分鐘，而且你不是會哄我嗎？

距離頭部不遠處的位置有重量陷下，金有謙還來不及捉住被單，就被BamBam殘忍地拉開，乾燥微寒的空氣接觸肌膚的瞬間，金有謙忍不住打了哆嗦，沉重的眼皮使盡全力地撐開，對方臉蛋的輪廓在眼前模糊，隨後他的臉頰被輕柔地揉捏。

**起床啦，賴床鬼笨蛋金有謙給我起床──**  
聽似嘲笑的話語拉起尾音，每一個音節起伏時，在他臉頰肆意的手便會轉換方向捏起，金有謙抗議地以鼻音的嗯哼回應，在BamBam耳中如同幼貓撒嬌的低吟聲，要是讓另一端的貓咪大人們聽到，說不定會回答他吧？

愛不釋手的觸感讓BamBam不想放手，金有謙的臉頰肉太好捏了，雖然隨著年齡消退，但他私心期望金有謙能維持這樣的姿態，畢竟鬧脾氣時偶爾鼓起的臉頰實在是太可愛了。

眼見金有謙雪白的皮膚被他弄得通紅，加上他沒有醒來的跡象，BamBam索性鬆開手，反正今天是難得的休假日，就讓他多睡一會兒也不壞。

BamBam轉起頭伸展僵硬的脖子，正打算起身去營造近一步的早餐時光，他的手腕被金有謙握住，他側過身想一瞧對方又想耍什麼把戲，卻被金有謙陡然放大的眼眸嚇得肩膀一震。

**好餓啊……**  
金有謙迷迷糊糊地嘟嚷著，連自己沒有確實說出這句話都不知道，睡眼惺忪的眸反復眨動，直到BamBam的臉蛋逐漸清晰之後才緩下速度。

好餓、好餓啊。  
他都想要吃掉。

金有謙湊上前吻住對方欲開口的唇，沁涼的薄荷香氣經由唇齒摻進他的口腔，不帶情慾的、單單純純的接吻是金有謙的醒腦劑，當他回神自己不自覺的親上去時，他的手已被BamBam反過來扣在床上。

**餓了嗎？**  
** 嗯。**

金有謙呆頭呆腦地回應，雙手被對方壓在臉頰兩側，身軀被BamBam囚錮，無處可逃。他仰起頭看著BamBam居高臨下的瞇起眼，那溫柔而危險的瞳眸使他無法移開視線。

**那要餵飽你嗎？**  
BamBam傾下身用唇瓣輕蹭金有謙的鬢角，接近耳朵的肌膚一向是金有謙的敏感帶，對方沙啞致命的嗓音此時此刻如同毒品，在耳邊注入後擴散至全身細胞。

金有謙的腳趾反射性地揪起底下的床單，原先乾澀的空氣變得濕潤，連同呼吸漸漸急促，他的唇角勾起興奮的弧度，伸過手攬住對方的頸脖，使BamBam更往自身壓上。

**好啊。**  
金有謙瞇起迷離的雙眸，銀鈴般動聽的輕笑聲從唇邊溢出。

他再次嚐到薄荷的清爽味道。  
有點甜。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我們甜心大寶貝謙謙生日快樂！  
希望善良而溫暖的謙謙能一直幸福快樂，身體健康，能平平安安的做自己想做的事情，展開自己的翅膀跳著舞。  
生日快樂，사랑해。
> 
> #FocusOnYugyeomDay


End file.
